Moon Child
by xKaminix
Summary: A rare and powerful jutsu was bestowed by the moon unto a girl. Follow her as she finds out who she really is and what lays ahead for her while dealing with her powers. Not to mention boys. I do not own Naruto. Only my OC.
1. The Beginning if a New Mission

Hey! I'm adding another story that I have been slowly working on. I have so many fantastic ideas for this one. I just need the motivation to keep on writing. Please review or just give me a comment on what you think about the story. It would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning of a New Mission

There comes a time in every persons life where they have to make a decision. Some of them are tough, some are easy, but some can just be down right awful. I was faced with one of those awful ones.

Starting back a few years ago I was loved in my village, people appreciated what I did for them. I enjoyed the love too. I protect my village from other ninjas that are trying to get there dirty hands on important information that this village holds, even though I have no idea what it is. It's not that easy even finding this village. It's called the Village Hidden in the Night. The village has always been secret and even in history books there is little or no mention of our village. But for those that do know about it, know that it holds a secret that is worth a fortune. So with my ninja talents I make sure that the secret stays safe.

I'm also the only one in my clan that lives here for some reason. My mom, who's not actually my biological mom, said I was found outside the village in the woods as a baby. The only thing I had with me was a card written by my father and some information about me and my clan. Too bad it didn't say anything about were I was originally from.

Anyways If you're wondering why I am so important to this village I shall tell you. I am part of an ancient clan with an ancient kekkeigenkai that has a very unique power that has never been seen, other than in my long time deceased ancestors but you get the idea. The thing is, that this power is only bestowed to females in our clan and that are born during an full moon. Slightly rare, I know.

Ohh I almost forgot my name is Azailia, Azailia Hatake, and this is my story.

* * *

**Leaf Village Sasuke POV**

"Kakashi-sensei? When are we going to go on a real mission?" A certain yellow-haired ninja asked.

"The missions we are doing now are just as important as the higher ranked ones. The village depends on ninjas to do these lower ranked ones." Kakashi reasoned.

"But-" Naruto started.

"No buts, until we have had enough experience and the Hokage has decided to let us do one you will do the missions that you are assigned, no exceptions."

"Guhhhh, fine!"

This team is ridiculous, I need to train and get more experience so that I can get revenge for what happened to my clan. I sighed and sat down under a tree. Naruto does have a point, these missions are really boring. Hopefully we will get the chance to go on a real mission soon.

**Months later**

We had just gotten back from a mission that we weren't supposed to do where we fought Zabuza and for some reason Naruto turned out to be the big hero. I don't know how he did it but it really pisses me off that he might have some skills as a ninja. Anyways we finally get to have a break after that mission. Kakashi told me that I needed to have some rest since I got pretty injured, but at least one thing came from this mission. My sharingan has awaken!

I'm just that much closer to my revenge and the real training will start.

Weeks passed and things were pretty much a routine. I can't say that I minded too much except for my lame team and their lame ninja skills. Right now we were training together and then Kakashi poofed, finally pleasuring us with his presence. If only that we're true.

"Hey team, we have a new mission."

"It's about time! Is it a hard mission? Like to protect someone or to steal something?" Naruto said his eyes eagerly waiting a positive response.

"Well it is exciting, but it might take a while." Kakashi replied.

'_As long as it gets me out of this village for a while I really don't care'_ I thought to myself.

"So what do we have to do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The mission is to protect a village from attacks."

"What's so important about the village?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I wasn't told much since it's classified. The village has private information that can't be leaked. We are just told to protect the village from thieves that want to get their hands on this info." Kakashi said while scratching his head looking like he's pretty curious about what the villages secrets are.

"Cool! Maybe the secrets something like a forbidden curse or some really amazing Justus!" Naruto yelled only to get a hard punch from Sakura.

"Shuddap Naruto!"

'_Geez will these guys ever stop_' I thought.

"Anyway, we are leaving in an hour, and pack for a long journey. Who knows how long we will be gone. Meet together at the gates." Kakashi said and then 'poofed' away.

We all went to our homes and quickly packed all the things we might need for this trip. I packed plenty of clothes and lots of weapons since we inevitably will be fighting other people. At least this mission will hopefully get me some time to use my sharingan in the field of battle. I swung my backpack over my shoulders and headed out of the compound. Kakashi and Sakura were already there, I guess that knucklehead is taking his time. No doubt he's packing pounds of ramen. I sighed.

The journey took 2 weeks. We made a few wrong turns since this village is so hidden. They also trick people into taking a wrong route with false signs and stuff like that. Once we got there we were also questioned a lot. They were trying to make sure that we were actually real Leaf ninja. Kakashi had to hand them their own message that they had sent us and also a note from the Hokage, just to be sure. '_Security sure is tight here._' I thought. After they let us in we were directed to the building were we would be staying. The villagers seemed quite friendly to us too.

After we unpacked they said that we could tour around and get to know the village to better be able to protect it.

I decided to quickly get away from my team since I've spent the last 2 weeks straight with them, it is a well needed break. The village seemed like it was thriving quite well even though it's so isolated from the rest of the country.

An old man approached me and said "So your a Leaf Village Shinobi?"

I just nodded to him unsure of what the thinks about outsiders in his village.

"Well it's good to have you here, Azailia has been working so hard to protect this village with such little help." The man said and smiled.

'_Azailia_?' I thought.

"Here's a thought, maybe we should introduce you Leaf Shinobi to Azailia since she has been in charge of all the defences. "

"I suppose so." I said to the the old man.

We then went in search for the rest of the team and rounded them up.

"So we are going to meet the person that's been protecting this village?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and we will discuss tactics about how we should go about protecting the village." Kakashi said.

We made our way to a large building that looked like a security base. It had high ceilings and a wide hallway that led to a huge desk with a map. A girl was standing there, her curly silver hair shimmering in the light. She was wearing a long black outfit with a long purple open vest with a purple tie about her waist. She also wore a mask which reminded me of Kakashi sensei. I looked at Kakashi and his eyes were wide but then he shook his head ignoring whatever he was thinking.

"Ehem." The old man coughed trying to get the girls attention. The girl looked up and looked quite suprised to see us.

"Oh Haru, I'm sorry I was just working on some tactics." The girl started. "And you must be the Leaf Shinobi we requested. Thank you for coming." She then bowed.

"Pleasure to be here. My name is Kakashi, the dark haired one is Sasuke, the blonde is Naruto and lastly Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Azailia Hatake the head ninja here." I heard a gasp and Sakura said "Sensei, isn't your last name Hatake too?"

Now that you mention it, their likeness is uncanny.

Kakashi looked absolutely stunned. "Impossible. I thought-" He whispered to himself.

"What's going on?" Azailia questioned.

Kakashi looked straight at her and said "You might not believe this but, I'm your older brother."

The look on her face, from what I could tell from her mask, when he said that was just unforgettable. First it was questionable, then thoughtful, and then she just burst into tears and ran at Kakashi.

* * *

Please leave a review or comment on what you think. :) thanks!


	2. We're Related!

Chapter Two: We're Related?

**Azailia POV**

I was quietly working on some defensive tactics when I heard a cough. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't notice that Haru and some other people had come in. '_They must be the leaf ninja_' I thought to myself.

"Oh Haru, I'm sorry I was just working on some tactics and you must be the Leaf Shinobi we requested. Thank you for coming." I bowed. I'm so thankful that they have come, I just can't handle all of this on my own anymore.

"Pleasure to be here. My name is Kakashi, the dark haired one is Sasuke, the blonde is Naruto and lastly Sakura." Kakashi said. I looked them all over. Sakura was really pretty and had such pink hair! Naruto was just looking around the room waiting for something exciting to happen. Sasuke had a bored expression on his face '_Looks like he could care less about being here_.' Kakashi's hair was also interesting, how was it defying gravity? And what's cool is that he wears a mask just like me. Well I suppose I should introduce my self.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Azailia Hatake the head ninja here." I heard a gasp and Sakura said "Sensei, isn't your last name Hatake too?"

'_What_!?' No way. I've never met anyone else from the same clan before!

"What's going on?" I asked quite confused, but I do have to say that we share a lot of the same features. I looked to Kakashi and and he seemed like he was in utter shock. Then he spoke up.

"You might not believe this but, I'm your older brother." He said looking straight at me.

'_No freaking way..._.!' I thought about it, I mean really tried to absorb what he said and make sense of it. Then it just clicked, there's no way he would be saying this if it wasn't true and I mean come on the resemblance we share is ridiculous! I just couldn't hold in all the emotions I was feeling and burst into tears and ran towards him. I jumped and he held me in his arms.

"Az, I thought you were dead, all this time." Kakashi said into my neck as he held me.

"I'm here" I said," and alive if you couldn't tell." I smiled through my tears. He let me down and studied my face.

"16 years and all this time you've been in this village." He said.

"Yeah, father left me in the woods as an infant. He left a note with me for whoever was going to find me. Nanase, my adoptive mother, was the one who found me and raised me. We have so much to talk about!" '_Ohmysweetgoodness, I have an older brother! I've always wanted one. Ahhh_!' I was so happy right now!

"So why do you wear a mask?" My thoughts were interrupted by Naruto with a quizzical look.

I walked up to him and flicked his nose. "Because I'm just too darn cute." I giggled. Well it was kinda true. People just stare when they see me without my mask, on, I get treated just like everyone else, which is the way I wear it. I heard Kakashi muffle a laugh and looked at him. He must wear a mask for the same reason.

"Haha, ya right! No one is cuter than Sakura." Naruto said. I looked at Sakura who was blushing from the comment. Seems like we have a little something-something going on here. Sakura quickly regained control and punched Naruto in the head.

"Don't say silly things like that Naruto." Sakura yelled and looked towards Sasuke for a reaction. Well isn't he just an interesting person just standing there looking all excited, not.

"Anyways, we should make some desicions about how we are going to defend the village." I said in a serious tone. "Then I suppose we can catch up afterwards." I said smiling. I can't wait to talk to Kakashi-nii.

We actually made good progress within the few hours we were working. The next time someone was going to try and steal anything we would definitely be ready. We left to go get some dinner. Naruto begged to try the ramen from this village. Everyone gave in to his demand. We went in the shack and ordered food. Of course I sat by my older brother and Sasuke was to my other side. Sakura was on his other side and Naruto and her other side. Naruto ordered a bunch of ramen, which for some reason doesn't shock me. Man I was so hungry. All of our food arrived and I was ready to dig in. All of Kakashis students were looking at us. I wonder what their looking at. When I noticed Kakashi didn't order anything I quickly caught on.

"Oh you don't show your face at all Kakashi?" I asked.

"No, but you do?" He asked.

"Well yeah, a girl has to eat doesn't she. That's the only time when I take it off in front of people."

"If you say so." He said and shrugged. Expectant faces were looking at me. I may as well get this over and done with. I sighed and pulled my mask off my face. I began to eat and was curious as to why no one was saying anything at all. I looked at the 3 genin and they all had red under their cheeks. I looked to Kakashi and get this. He was blushing! Suddenly Kakashi reached towards me and pulled up my mask.

"Maybe it's better if we kept this on." He said to looking into my eyes.

**Kakashi's POV**

I not gunna lie and say that I wasn't curious about what she looked like under her mask. I just didn't believe that she was so beautiful. I hide my face for the same reason and never show my face at all. But she takes her mask off when she eats. The people that see her must be in awe. Then I thought of all the males that see her with her mask off and I felt those brotherly protective instincts in me. As I was lifting up her mask she was giving me the most innocent look in the world and her face was the cutest thing I had ever seen. It could stun a person. Closing my eyes I lifted it all the way. I could only imagine what my face looks like right now. At least my mask hid most of the blush that inevitably appeared.

After her mask was on I sighed and opened my eyes. She was giggling away.

"Ahh, don't tell me that Kakashi-nii is worried about me?" Azailia said. I looked away feeling guilty.

'_Busted_' I thought. But she has to know how freaking amazing she looks? And as her brother I will use what is in my power to take care of her. She then punched me.

"Don't worry about me Kakashi-nii, I know I don't look like it but I can't take care of myself!" She said, but I have my doubts about that. She looked at me and seemed to know what I was thinking. "Well if you don't believe me then let's spar!"

* * *

Please leave a comment/review on what you think about the story thus far!


	3. The Moon Child

Chapter Three: The Moon Child

* * *

**Azailia's POV**

"Haha you can't take on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto blurted out.

An anime twitch found its way on my forehead. "Oh you think so, well then, Naruto let's see what you got, sound good?"

"I've been waiting for a good fight, but you don't look the type to be a strong fighter." Naruto said.

"You say that know but we shall see when we fight." I said with a smirk forming on my face. I know I may look feeble and pathetic on the outside, but who else but mainly me has been defending this village from various types of thieves. I'm going to serve his ass on a platter. '_Hehehehehe_'.

The lot of us went to a clearing where I was going to bring the pain. I'm pretty sure I won't even break a sweat against Naruto. But I really want to fight Kakashi-nii! I'll show him just how good I am. I walked a few paces away from Naruto then turned to face him.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Naruto asked me.

I shrugged and smirked. " I should be asking you the same thing. Whenever you're ready Naruto, come at me."

"Suit yourself!" He yelled and charged right at me.

He lead in with a right handed punch and I mearly side stepped and let him tumble to the ground.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered. He them summoned 5 shadow clones and charged at me with all of them. I just sighed and side stepped all of them just like the original.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" He yelled at me.

"I will when if feel like it, maybe bring up the power a bit." I nonchalantly said.

Naruto yelled then came at me with 10 shadow clones and through a wave of kunai. '_Now this I have to defend against._' I thought to myself. I then whispered **Midnight Veil**. As the kunai were headed straight for me a black looking cloth appeared in front of me and the kunai vanished.

"Naruto, is it okay if I finish this? I really want to fight Kakashi-nii." I asked him, and all I got was a smile and that was good enough for me. I whispered **Lunar Dragon Eclipse**. This was one of my favourite jutsu. This jutsu makes the opponent see nothing but black, and sometimes it's really funny to wath the person freak out and think that they are blind. It only lasts 30 seconds but that gives me enough time to take down whoever I am attacking. This was one of the funnier times. Naruto was freaking out.

"Wh-where did everyone go? Ahh I can't see a thing!" Naruto yelled. I decided to end this really quickly plus my time was running out since I was laughing a lot. I jumped on top of him and pinned his front side to the ground and put a kunai to his neck. Just then the jutsu wore off and he could see. "Ah dammit, I lose. That was a dirty trick." Naruto muttered.I jumped off of him but handed him a hand to help him up. He accepted it.

"I guess I just need some more training." He said and scratched his head. "Kakashi-sensei. Your nee-chan wants to fight you. Your turn."

I looked toward him and looked like he was debating on wether or not to fight. Then I thought of a wicked plan. I walked up to my brother and pulled him aside. I talked in my cute voice "Kakashi-nii, do you not want to fight me?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "I'm not sure if I-" just at that moment I pulled down my mask and made the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster and pouted my lips. His face was priceless. Once again he looked away and lifted up my mask. "I guess I can fight you." He said slowly. I jumped up in down with glee. I dragged him to the battlefield and waited.

The wind was steadily blowing as I faced towards my brother. I could tell he was contemplating at how he should go about doing this. I wasn't going to give him that luxury for very long though. I swiftly ran towards him in a zigzag pattern, disappearing and reappearing.

Kakashi seemed to be shocked by my sudden attack and fumbled with his kunai and I clashed it with my own kunai and sent it flying. Kakashi looked at me with wide eyes and I had to suppress a laugh. "Kakashi, don't be treating me like your genin." I smirked at him.

"I shall take that into consideration." He replied. He looked perplexed and had no idea what do do next. I guess he won't be initiating any attacks any time soon. I huffed and ran at him again. This time he was more prepared and was able to defend accordingly. What was attacking each other really looked more like a dance. We both nimbly punched and defended gracefully as though fighting like this was routine practice. It felt amazing, I have never sparred someone and felt so majestic. Then again this was a fight and I wasn't about to lose.

Time went by and I have to say, I'm pretty exhausted. On the upside, Kakashi didn't look any better either. "Kakashi do you mind if I finish this?" I asked him.

"That's what I've been trying to do this whole time. If you have something up your sleeve just use it." Kakashi huffed, out of breath.

I shrugged and smiled. I ran back always to make more distance between the two of us and began chanting:

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

**Urano Metria!**

(Yes I took this from Fairy Tail, it just works so nicely- I do not own fairy tail )

Just before I was about utter the last bit Kakashi yelled "Stop Azailia!" At this point I couldn't stop but I turned around and redirected a strong blast of light strikes in the opposite direction. After the blast subsided I turned to looked at Kakashi who was stomping over to me with obvious anger on his face. I sheepishly looked to my feet, even though I was unsure of why he was so angry. I haven't seen this face before and I didn't want to make a habit of seeing it.

The other genin came running over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Kakashi asked me in a harsh tone, but hearing his control in it. That wasn't question wasn't what I was expecting.

"Oh, well I've known this forever. I dreamed of the words and one day I said them and that blast happened. Trust me, the first time it happened I was so shocked that I said I was never going to use it again, but since our village gets attacked so often that I had to master it so that I could protect the people of this village." Kakashi's face become soft but you could notice the confusion on his brow. "But... Kakashi-nii, why we're you so angry looking before?"

"Well for one, there would have been no way for me to defend against that attack. But the bigger issue is that that chant is a forbidden and very unknown method of attack." Kakashi said. You could hear Sakura gasp in the background and Naruto looked at me with awe, but Sasuke just looked quizzically at me.

I wasn't really understanding what Kakashi was saying. I've known this chant since I was little, I didn't learn it from anyone else. How can it be forbidden? And how does Kakashi know about this attack already?

"Kakashi, how do you know about my attack?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "Well it's a bit of a long story-" he started sounding reluctant to continue.

"You have to tell me everything you know, if this attack is too dangerous then I have the right to know." I said sternly.

Kakashi huffed and continued,"I suppose I should start with our mother. She was part of ancient clan called the Tsukiakari clan(moonlight). She made sure to tell father about all of this incase a child of theirs were to ever inherit this power. This jutsu or "magic" that you have is passed down through the females of her clan but only shows itself on a very rare occasion. You have it because, one you are female, but more importantly you were born on a full moon. And it is said that the moons power was shared with you because of being born on that night. It is likely you have more power than you realize at this point and much of it is still hidden."

'_Ohmysweetgoodness, there's no way, but Kakashi-nii has no reason to lie to me_'. "You know, it is true that I enjoy to train in the moonlight. I feel more relaxed and almost stronger. Huh, that's pretty cool."

"Now I think I understand, this village isn't really that remarkable and I don't think that there's really anything special that is hidden here. But I think I know what they are trying to hide, and Azailia, I think that is you. You have been protecting this villages own secret which is you." Kakashi said.

"No way, how can you be so sure?!" I yelled at his somewhat frustrated. The village wouldn't be keeping this a secret from me, would they?

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a good feeling about it." He said.

"This can't be right. I have to talk with Nanase." I said and quickly ran off leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

Please leave a comment/review below, it's a great way to motivate me to write more.


End file.
